Good and Evil Generation 5 rewritten
by CrystalMoon17
Summary: It's the year 2017, and the modern city of Galvadonna is thriving. For the past four years, hurricanes have prevented the annual taking, but tonight, eight thirteen-year-olds are being taken to make up for the storms. Will they survive the unusual school's lessons, or will they face their fairy-tale doom?
1. New Beginnings

It was a bright Tuesday morning when the eight teens were taken. And it all started with an unwanted child

Ella Renee Taylor has been living a hell house for most of her life. A father that doesn't care. A mother who drinks too much. An older brother who doesn't see her as a sister. An older sister who wants her dead.

Ella's only string to hold onto, her aunt Mary. A portly woman with all the kindness in the world holed up inside her. Short brown hair, dark hazel eyes and maroon lips, her aunt came bustling through the door one evening. "Sorry to interrupt," Ella's aunt said as she came through the threshold, wringing her hands.

"I'm afraid that I have to take Ella to Galvadonna for six weeks. Is that okay with you?" Ella's blonde curls bounced as she stood . She looked at her father with icy blue eyes. He shrugged and said, "When does she leave?" Aunt Mary looked relieved, "As soon as possible! She can leave right now!"

Ella's father looked at her brother and sister, Jacob and Jasmine, while Jasmine nodded with such ferocity that it made her brown hair whip back and forth, Jacob shook his head like a disturbed horse. Ella's father ran a hand through his graying brown hair, and closed his green eyes. "Ask your mother." he said wearily.

Ella raced from the couch and into her parents bedroom. Quietly opening the door, she whispered into the room, "Mom?" Ella heard a the quiet sound of someone rolling over. She then heard a click and a lamp turned on.

"What is it?" Ella's mother rasped. "Um, well, I was wondering if I could spend six months with Aunt Mary?" she said, walking to the edge of the bed. Ella's mother rubbed red eyes and scratched her blonde head. "Sure. Why not? Go ahead." Ella bent down and hugged her mother, then turned off the lamp and ran out of the room.

"She said yes!" Ella said when she came out of her parents bedroom. "What? You can't go!" Jacob exclaimed. "Why not?" Ella asked, standing next to Aunt Mary and crossing her arms. "Yes, Jacob." Aunt Mary asked, also crossing her arms, "Why can't Ella go?" Jacob started to stutter, and Aunt Mary raised an eyebrow.

Jacob hung his head and shuffled away. A trick that used to work on her. Ella turned and bolted up the stairs, leaving Jacob in her imaginary dust.{Which would probably have glitter in it} Yanking open her closet, Ella searched for the biggest suitcase she could find. Latching onto a handle, Ella grabbed it and pulled with all her might.

The suitcase came flying out, crashing on top of Ella. It was a massive coral suitcase with a white chevron print across it. Aunt Mary picked the suitcase off of Ella and helped her up. "Thanks A.M" Ella said, and continued to rifle through her closet and drawers. Taking out all of her clothes and refolding them, then putting them in her newfound suitcase, Ella asked Aunt Mary questions.

"What does it look like?"

"Will it take long to get there?"

"Will I need all of my clothes, or just some of them?"

"Should I bring dresses?"

"How about-"

"Ella!" Aunt Mary interrupted. "Sorry." Maddie apologized. "I understand you're excited, but you need to calm down. You will still be going to school in Galvadonna, so, it's not vacation." Ella nodded and went back to packing. "Go ahead and pack all of your clothes, you never know." Ella's Aunt said.

"Okay!" Ella said, straightening. Once she had packed all of her clothes, Ella began racing from room to room, collecting blankets, belts, and anything else she thought she might need. Aunt Mary casually glanced at the alarm clock sitting on Ella's nightstand. {9:52} Aunt Mary gasped, grabbed the alarm clock, Ella, Ella's suitcase, and raced out of Ella's bedroom and down the stairs.

"A-unt Ma-ry w-hy ar-e yo-u run-in-g?" Ella asked, as Aunt Mary ran with her niece in tow down the stairs. "Because dear, we are going to miss the train." she replied, continuing to sprint at top speed, which was quite fast. "O-kay." Ella said, still confused at the old woman's manner.

Ella and Aunt Mary yelled a quick goodbye, and were in the car faster than you could say 'poof'. Aunt Mary drove like a NASCAR racer to the train station. When they were at the train station, the high speed continued until they were seated safely on the Fantasy Railway Express.

Both ladies sat down with a sigh. Ella's head leaned against Aunt Mary's shoulder, and she fell fast asleep. Aunt Mary looked at her niece, then pulled out a wand. Waving the wand, she teleported them to her house. She then floated Ella into bed and pulled up the covers. with that done, Aunt Mary went to bed herself. As she laid down, she picked up a phone sitting on her bedside table.

"School Master? Oh. It is you. Okay, since this year calls for eight, now you only have seven to worry about choosing. Oh you already have six of them? Well now you have seven. Yes. Yes. See you then." Aunt Mary set the phone back on its cradle and went to sleep.


	2. Glenwood Gladiators

Chapter 2

"Wake up Ella! You're going to be late for school!" Aunt Mary called in to Ella's room.

Ella bolted upright, sending her aunt's cat flying into the air with fright. She caught him and soothed the cat,

"Shhh, its okay Rumple. Its okay." Ella set the unconvinced animal down and rushed to get dressed.

"Aunt Mary? What is the dress code for the school?" she asked-yelled down the stairs.

"Same as your school dear." the older woman called back.

"Okey-dokey." Ella said, opening drawers, think about what to wear on the first day. She chose a pink short sleeved shirt made out of lace and a same color pink cami underneath it, short jean shorts, sandals that were the same color pink as the shirt, and gold bracelet to match.

Ella brushed out her hair, parted it, grabbed her white backpack with navy stripes and hope anchor and white ray ban sunglasses, and got in her aunt's car. Aunt Mary climbed into the blue Lexus LF-LC a few minutes after Ella.

"You'll learn everything you need to know about the school at the school." Aunt Mary said once she got in.

"And what is the name of 'the school'?" Ella asked.

"You'll see." her aunt replied, pulling out of the driveway. Ella put on her sunglasses, and stared out the window for most of the ride.

They pulled up to the school, which was called Glenwood Junior High. Ella got out, surveying the front yard for cute boys, friendly faces, or girls of high order. She slung her backpack over one shoulder, and strode to the front door with Aunt Mary. Guessing by the looks she got, Ella was pretty sure she was going to like it here, especially with the dumbstruck gazes that followed her movement.

By the time she got to the door, Ella didn't even have to open it. Five guys fought over each other to open the glass door that led into Glenwood. Aunt Mary sidestepped them and opened the door for Ella. She and Aunt Mary left the boys to brawl until they realized there was no one to open the door for.

The inside of the school was bland. White walls, white tiled floor with a spot of blue here and there. As was the front office, gray carpet, brown desk, gray countertop. Ella laid down her backpack and sat down in one of the plush faux-leather chairs. A stern looking woman with too much makeup on, eyebrows that if they stretched up any higher, they would touch the ceiling, and a _**way**_ too low cut pant suit, sat at the big wooden desk.

The two ladies started talking, the Stern lady, explaining the rules and procedures, and Aunt Mary, registering Ella. About two minutes later, Aunt Mary turned to Ella and said,

"Will you run out to the car for me and get me my purse?" Ella nodded and waltzed out the door. She walked into the main hallway, then went out the front door. Nobody noticed Ella came out of the building until she crossed the traffic circle.

That was when the calls started.

"Hey girl!"

"Wheeeeeeeeet-Wheeeeeew"

"You from Cali?"

"That car a rental?"

"See me tonight?"

"Hey Goldielocks! Where are the three bears?"

"I've got a blank space baby!"

Ella whipped her head around, and replied to the last catcall.

"Don't write my name!"

"Ohh."

"Burn."

"You need some ice for that?"

"What if I already have?"

"ELLA?!"

Ella stopped, still holding Aunt Mary's purse, and slammed the door and locked the Lexus. She spun around angrily, thinking, _Great. Now they know my name._The thought died like a squashed bug, when she turned around. "LAUREN?!"

Both girls shrieked, taking off faster than fighter jets. Ella, surprisingly, ran fast carrying Aunt Mary's purse. They collided in a hug. Ella pulled back and looked at Lauren, who had features similar to Ella's: waist long & curly blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. Only Lauren was half an inch taller.

"Still taller than me huh?" Ella asked, smiling.

"Yep." Lauren replied, also smiling. The pair walked back towards the school, the crowd of students standing outside in shocked silence, still waiting for the first bell to ring.

"I hope you brought makeup, 'cause mines all messed up now." Ella breathed, still winded from her thirty-foot sprint.

"When have I not?" Lauren panted, similarly winded. When the pair arrived at the double glass doors, action resumed. Boys seemed to come in from all directions, most of them wanting to open the door, while others had different reasons. Ella slid the Lexus keys from her pocket and pressed the 'ALARM' button. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, WHOOOOOOOOOOP, WHOOOOOOOOOP, PEW PEW PEW PEW. BEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOW.

The girls snuck through the door, in the scare of the car alarm. From inside, Ella turned off the alarm. She waved at the frustrated guys outside, then walked into the office with Aunt Mary's purse and Lauren. Her Aunt didn't turn around when she reached for her handbag, so Lauren remained undetected.

When Ella and Lauren sat down simultaneously, Ella noticed Lauren's outfit: light gray crop top with the British flag painted on it, white jean short shorts, dark blue toms, and a light blue necklace. Lauren handed Ella a purple cosmetic bag and mirror. Ella unzipped it and started touching up her makeup: black mascara, sparkly pale gold eye shadow, coral pink eyeliner, and a couple of dabs of blush and foundation.

She pulled out her favorite lip gloss, a shimmery light pink tube that smelled like oatmeal.

"Okay Ella, all you need to do is sign this- Lauren?" Aunt Mary asked, turning around. "Oh, I forgot you moved to Galvadonna! It's nice to see you again!" she exclaimed.

Lauren gave Aunt Mary a beaming smile, "Nice to see you too."

Aunt Mary nodded and handed Ella a form and a bright red schedule, the final steps of being a Glenwood Gladiator. She quickly signed her name, and looked over the red paper:

Math

Gymnastics

TX History

Science

Choir

English

Band

"Yay! We have all the same classes!", Lauren rejoiced, comparing schedules.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bell rang!", Lauren shouted, jumping up and taking off, Ella in tow.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3

The girls walked into math class, still catching up on the last eight months Lauren moved away. They sit together in one of the pairs of desks in the back of the room.

"Uh oh." Lauren whispers, pointing at two guys that walked through the door.

"That's Wayne and Landon, the two most pervious guys you'll will ever meet."

Wayne had gelled black hair, hazel eyes, Maverick's jersey, and black jeans. Landon had curly light brown hair, deep brown eyes, green polo and light blue jeans.

Ella's pocket buzzed. She pulled out her iphone 5c with white back, and looked down at it. It was Lauren.

*Just checking to see if you had the same number ;)*

She typed back:

*yep*

Ella glanced over at Lauren's phone. She had recently got it updated; it was now the same as Ella's, only light blue. Buzz.

*Keep my secret?*

*Always*

*Good. I kept yours*

*i have the feeling u dont trust me*

*y would u think that?*

"Welcome to your first day at Glenwood High. My name is Ms. Masselheimer. But you can call me Ms. M." said a petite woman with brown hair up in a bun, warm brown eyes, A&M t-shirt and white pants as she walked in. Buzz.

*I like her already*

*me 2*

"My one and only rule: no flirting in class. It's drives me insane to see girls trying, guys being totally blind and vice versa."

Buzz.

*well there goes that*

*u want Wayne flirting w/u?*

*nvm*

"Other than that, try not to tear down the walls," Miz M. smiled and passed out a worksheet.

"Do it in class and it's not homework."

Buzz.

*i'm never having hw*

*same here*

"Get started!"

(Later)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"To gymnastics!", Ella said triumphantly

"You don't even know where it is," Lauren retorted.

"Oh. You lead then," Ella said, pointing.

Lauren moved Ella's pointing finger in the opposite direction and pulled her along, down the main hallway, into the wider corridors that branched off into the different locker rooms and gyms. At the far end, if you went to the right, you would go down the band hall. Go straight, you walk into the cafeteria. The pair turned into the Wood gym, walking over to where the other gymnasts were sitting.

Their coach came in before the starting class bell rang and told them to sit in alphabetical order by last name and grade.

"Good morning ladies. My name is Coach Sherry, and I will be teaching you gymnastic for the rest of the school year. While we are in the that gym (she pointed to three sets of double doors) the P.E. class will be in this one.

"Today we will assign lockers and hand out leotards. Head in." she said pointing to a set of wooden double doors that led into the locker rooms.

The group of girls walked through the doors and into the locker rooms, revealing a wall length mirror, three different areas for lockers, one for gymnastics, one for athletics, one for P.E, four showers, and the coaches offices at the end of the hallway, with the exit door behind that.

Their locker bin was in the shape of a square, red lockers lining three sides of the square. Each girl's name was called and she was given a lock, a locker number, and a leotard with shorts.(not attached)

"Ella Taylor.", Coach Sherry called , handing her a lock and leotard. "Locker number 49"

"Lauren Terry. Locker number 51"

The girls put their backpacks in their lockers and looked at their new leotards. They were nude colored with a red stripe, starting as a point on the right hip and spreading out across the bodice and ending on the left shoulder, silver glitter sparkled alongside the red, with crimson gymnast shorts.

"Since we have enough time, go ahead and dress out.", Coach Sherry said, after she gave all of the girls lockers.

Ella and Lauren looked at each other, then started to get undressed.

"O. M. G. Look at her, Bree, she has, like, no butt."

"I know Serenity, such a shame."

Ella turned at the sound of Bree Solis and Serenity Brooks, the two most popular girls in the school, until this morning. They were talking about Tracy, a girl with small body proportions, unlike those of Bree and Serenity. (Who had what stupid boys wanted in a girl.)Ella pulled the thick straps of the leotard over her shoulders and slid on the shorts.

Pulling off her socks, she said to Lauren, "Why are they so popular if their so rotten?"

"Because everyone thinks they will be kidnapped for Good."

"Wait what?"

Lauren sighed, "Every four years, two teens are taken over the age of twelve. But because of hurricanes, it hasn't happened for a while. Don't forget to take out your earrings. So this year, eight teens are being taken, four for good and four for evil. The entire neighborhood thinks they will be two of the people taken for Good."

"Why are they being taken?"

"For the schools of Good and Evil. And guess what? The kidnappees reappear in story books."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'll take you to the bookstore and show you."

"What do you think?"

"I think that the B.S. twins will be taken for Evil, not Good."

"And the Good teens?"

"Not us."

Lauren looked around to see if anyone was watching, then suddenly, while Bull and Shiitake were fixing hair, the air conditioning gusted warm, moist air, causing their hair to frizz.

"Lauren! No wonder you won't be Good!"

"You would have done the same thing."

"My point exactly!"

After Bree and Serenity had complained to Coach Sherry, the gymnasts walked out of the locker room and into the Wood gym. Just as the athletic boys came in for basketball. Finishing her bun, Ella smiled and stuck her tongue out at the dumbstruck boys. Then, there he was, tall, with light brown hair, stunning green eyes, and medium fair skin.

"Who is that?" She breathed to Lauren

"Ian." (**I-AN I-AN** NOT EE-AN)

"Wow."

"Looks like he thinks the same thing about you."

Ian was, standing frozen to the spot, his attention diverted away from her only when his coach threw a basketball at his head. "Get your head in the game McAllister!"

"Ooh, Ella McAllister. Has a nice ring to it."

"Shut up Lauren."

The girls sprinted through the in between gyms lobby and into their gym.

The Gymnastics gym had everything any professional gymnastic needed: rings, beams, uneven bars, trampolines, thick mats, vault, etc.

"Today we will start on floor routines. Raise your hand if you can do a cartwheel," Coach Sherry said. Almost all of the girls, including Lauren, Ella, Bree, and Serenity, could do a cartwheel.

"Okay. Show me. You first Serenity."

Serenity did a terrible cartwheel, bending her knees and putting her feet together at the end. Coach Sherry wrote something down on her clipboard and said, "Bree you're next."

Bree did a round off instead.

"Lauren."

Lauren did a perfect cartwheel, with the exception of bouncing back when she landed.

"Ella."

"Mind if I do a running one?"

"No."

Ella ran down half of the blue carpet mat they were standing on and cartwheeled, causing some to applaud. Coach Sherry went through the rest of the girls, and separated them into two groups: those that could and those that couldn't.

"I want those who can't cartwheel to work with me, while those who can working on a harder skill. You girls will start on ariels and one handers. "

Coach Sherry turned to the other group and helped them, while Ella and Lauren perfected their one handed cartwheels. When Ella tried an ariel, she landed on her butt instead of her feet. She, Lauren, and the other girls who were watching, exploded into laughter. Lauren helped her up.

"This is how you do it."

She did a perfect ariel, but when she landed, slipped and fell.

"Right." Ella said through giggles.

"You pushed me!"

"Did not."

"You can't slip on Velcro!"

"I was nowhere near you. Do it again and I'll turn around."

"Fine."

Lauren did it again, slipping on the same spot.

"Told you."

"Okay, so I was wrong, I'll do it on a different part of the mat."

She did and didn't fall this time. Ella went next, landing on her feet the second time. Coach Sherry checked her watch and sent the girls in for the day. They waltzed past the boys again, the males reaction unchanging, only this time, Lauren spotted her Prince Charming. He was the same height as Ian, but his hair was and earthy brown, with brilliant blue eyes and freckles.

"Zack McGregor." Ella said, nudging her frozen friend. "He seems to like you too."

"How do you know this?"

"His coach yelled it out before I went in."

The girls continued to walk in, letting down their hair and taking off the straps of the leotard once they hit the locker room. Coach Sherry unlocked the bin and the girls changed, put their leos in their lockers, grabbed their backpacks, and started refreshing makeup and spritzing perfume.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Forty girls rushed out of the locker room trailing perfume that gassed the other students in the hallway.

"We have Texas History next, right?", Ella asked Lauren, fishing around in her backpack for her schedule. Lauren nodded, taking a sharp turn into a classroom: Miss Harper's. Their teacher, dressed in a white pants suit, explained the rules and procedures, causing Ella to fall asleep.

Buzz.

Ella jumped, instantly awake. She looked down at her phone:

*LOL WAKE UP*

*i don't no wat u r talking about*

*u were totally asleep*

*when does the bell ring*

*in like 5 mins*

BOOP

'Teachers, please excuse the interruption, but if your advisory teacher's name is: Moreno, Ammons, Dodson, Crawford, Mjolhus, Larkinson, or Boyette, you have A lunch. Your advisory teacher will tell you what your lunch is when you get there if you do not have A Lunch. You will also get your lockers in 4th period. Thank you that is all.

"We have Moreno next, right?" Ella asked.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yep.", Lauren replied, pulling Ella, up stairs, down hallways around corners, and finally through Mrs. Moreno's classroom door. The desks were arranged in a scattered semi-circle, so Ella and Lauren sat in the top right of the hemisphere. Both girls' breath left their lungs for about three minutes when Ian and Zack walked through the door. They acted casually when the boys decided to sit nervously in front of them. Then, just to spite them, Bree and Serenity came in too, shortly followed by Wayne and Landon. The bell rang again, and a willowy woman came through the door with a massive red braid, swampy green eyes, TCU sweatshirt, and black jeans.

Ella texted Lauren:

*Now its one big party*

*ikr*

*When does the kidnapping happen*

*End of this school year. About 6 months*

*u sure we won't be taken*

*no*

*i feel so safe now*

*you're not alone*

*I dare u to get Zacks phone #*

*only if u get Ians 2*

*deal*

Lauren pulled out a piece of notebook paper and ripped it in half, giving one side to Ella. She wrote down: _To Zack From Lauren,_

_What is your number? Please write it down __

She slid it onto the top of his desk, and he concealed it with his notebook. Ella wrote on hers:

_To Ian From Ella, _

_Text me sometime? Put # here_ ;3_

Ella dropped it onto his lap as she walked past to sharpen her pencil, while Mrs. Moreno helped another student with her leaky water bottle.

"HEY!" the teacher shouted suddenly, causing Ella to leap seven feet in the air.

"I like your hair." she said calmly, and returned to the leak.

Ella let out a sigh of relief, and sat down at her desk, B & S sitting to their left, and The Pervs behind them. Ian stretched backwards, note in hand, and dropped it on her desk. Zack, however, wanted to be more creative. He broke open the end of a pen, and put the note in the pen, and gave the pen to Lauren, pretending as if she asked him for a pen.

Ella put Ian's number into her phone, creating a group text with him, Zack, and Lauren, and another one with just him.

She sent a group text:

*hi*

***this is Ian***

_*this is Zack*_

*this is Lauren*

***Ella? Will u go out with me?***

*Yes, only if u do it dramatically in front of everybody*

***Deal.***

*****_Calm down dude, ur freaking me out.*_

*****_Lauren? will u go out w/me?*_

*Sure*

***awesome***

*Lauren, can u ask if u can spend the night my house?*

*****Asking now*

*I can come*

"Alright, sevies! Go get your lunches and come back, I don't want you to have to take longer to get to lunch. More time to eat," Ms. Moreno ordered

Only five kids got up, for most either had their lunch with them or were buying lunch. Mrs. Moreno went out into the hall with them, leaving the rest of the class alone.

"Hey. Hey, Ella. Wanna go out tonight," Wayne whispered

"You do know I have a boyfriend, right?" she retorted, tossing her hair.

_That_ seemed to sway his confidence, at least for a little bit. Lauren was snickering unnoticed by Wayne, but Landon caught it. Landon whispered into Wayne's ear, his expression turning dark.

"What's so funny?", he snarled

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you think someone like Ella would ever look at you twice, let alone go out with you is _hilarious_." she said, propping her head on her hand.

Wayne's jaw hardened, causing the muscles in his face to bulge grotesquely.

"And who, exactly, is your boyfriend?" Wayne asked through gritted teeth.

"I am.", Ian said, turning around.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on," Ella said, standing up and taking hold of Ian's hand and striding out the door with Zack and Lauren following. The four of them walked to lunch, making guys and girls jealous with each step they took. Once at lunch, the group sat down, opening their lunches. Ella pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, carrots, potato chips, a bottle of water and a brownie. Lauren pulled out a ham sandwich, chips, bottle of soda and a cheese stick. Ian: cold pizza, broccoli, pretzels, and a milk carton. Zack: tuna salad, orange soda, celery, and a cookie.

The quartet laughed and talked until the subject of the Taking came up.

"So, Zack and Ian, what do you think of the upcoming kidnapping?" Lauren asked casually

"Well, we were thinking how awesome it would be if-" Ian started,

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Back to science!" Ella exclaimed, dragging Ian behind her.

(Later)

"Ella Taylor! locker number 1230," Mrs. Moreno called to her not-paying-attention student.

Ella walked to her new locker, disappointed that they weren't as big as the gymnastics lockers (which she could sit in with room to spare.) She opened the locker and put her backpack inside, then took it back out and decided not to put it into the locker. Lauren came out while she was putting her lock on her locker. She had the top locker next to Ella's.

The girls walked back into science class just to walk back out.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"C'mon, we have choir next," Lauren said, leading the way to the choir room.

"Wait!," Ian said, as he ran up behind Ella.

He turned Ella around and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly, both teens saw a flash of light, followed by a high pitched ringing sound. Images flashed through their brains, and words slammed into their thoughts: _A boy and a girl, one a wielder of the sun, controlling the light and fire. The other a wielder of the moon, controlling the darkness and ice. The two were meant to be, but jealousy of others will tempt them into destruction. One cannot survive without the other, so choose carefully. There is another pair, such as these, but they are like the sky and earth, not night and day. To the Schools they will go, how they end nobody knows._

Ella opened her eyes and released her grip on her temples. All that remained of her episode was a dull throbbing. Lauren saw the color of Ella's eyes and pretty much ran with Ella being dragged behind her. Turning back, she saw Zack taking care of Ian, on continued to sprint to choir.

Once in the choir room, Lauren took Ella's face in her hands, "Look at me Ella, okay? I need you to breathe and take this,"

Lauren handed her a small glowing pill, and Ella swallowed it without water. Almost instantly, Ella's eyes went back to blue, and her head stopped hurting. The choir teacher walked in as the bell rang.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good afternoon," She said, sitting in front of a podium, which was in the center of the room, halfway surrounded by raised platforms, each level a different height. The choir teacher was wearing a fight breast cancer shirt with khaki pants. She was short with dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. "My name is Ms. Smithfield,", she said, scanning the room with her eyes. "Today we will figure out what you tone of voice is for choir, by singing the star spangled banner.

(Later)

Ella: soprano. Lauren: soprano. Serenity: Tenor. Bree: Alto. Since Ella was still a little off-set from her brain explosion, she slept through English. Well, most of it.

"ELLA TAYLOR!" Mrs. Offal shouted, slamming a meter stick down on Ella's desk. Ella shot into the air, barely missing the ceiling.

"If this happens again you _will_ have detention! Do you understand me?" her teacher huffed angrily.

"Loud and clear." Ella replied, not missing a beat.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ella gratefully raced to band, her salvation from the Offal Monster. With Lauren following, Ella skidded into the band hall two seconds before the bell rang.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Welcome to the band hall! My name is Ms. Dominguez," said a short, Hispanic woman with a beige sweater, and brown pants.

She sat down on a tall chair, picked up a clipboard, and started reading out names.

"Michelle Brownman, cello, its in the first practice room and it has a tag with your name on it." She went down the list by last name.

"Ella Taylor, violin, second practice room. Lauren Terry, viola, also second practice room."

Once everyone had an instrument, they assembled, and played one note: concert F.

"Okay, some of you are _really_ rusty," Ms. D noted. "Others of you must have played over the summer,"

Ella glanced at Lauren, she hadn't played for a _long_ time, but sounded as she had played yesterday.

"Pack up. Sadly, after having to do attendance, instrument collection, and assemblage we don't have any more time." Ms. D sighed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ella and Lauren bolted, now carrying violin and viola cases. They spotted Aunt Mary's Lexus and sprinted across the street, not bothering to find Ian or Zack.**


	4. Stockyards

(Five months later)

"Come _on_ Ella! It will be fun!" Lauren pressed, tossing clothes at Ella.

"How do you know I won't be thrown off or trampled?" Ella asked skeptically, but put on the pink and navy plaid shirt, acid washed jeans, light brown cowgirl boots, and white cowgirl hat with blue rhinestones.

"Because I know that horses aren't murderers." Lauren shot back, hitting Ella with a pillow.

Lauren and Ella were going to a farm to pick up horses, then taking them to the stockyards to be judged. Lauren was clad in a green and light blue plaid shirt, dark jeans, dark brown cowgirl boots, and black cowgirl hat with white rhinestones. They piled into Aunt Mary's car and drove to the ranch.

(later)

Ella and Lauren leaned against the pasture fence, deciding on which horses to take. Lauren decided on a blonde horse that seemed to 'swagger about' as she put it. When Ella was still undecided on which horse, a light bay up and walked to the fence, nuzzling her shoulder.

"How about this one?" she whispered, stroking its snout.

The ranch hand walked up behind them, "That one's name is Belle, sweetest thing, except when it comes to shows. Good luck. However, Sunny over there, one of the best."

Ella shrugged, leading the horse over to the gate and into the barn, where she would put on the saddle and bridle. Thirty minutes of unwilling horses, grooming, and saddling later, Lauren and Ella emerged from the barn on horseback. They walked the horses into carrying trailers and prepared to leave when the ranch hand said,

"You want to feed the cows before you go?,"

The two girls shared a look and nodded, closing the trailer door and walking back to the barn. They grabbed shovels and started to scatter the feed around, when Ella had a close encounter with the biggest bull she had ever seen.

Ella was trying to back out of the barn, feed filled shovel in hand, when a massive bull came looking for a free meal. He wanted the feed, but Ella didn't know that. Remembering what her grandfather said to her at his farm, she waved her hand behind her, smacking him on the nose. The bull took off running, the calls of the ranch hands spurring him on.

"How did you know to do that?"Lauren and the ranch hand asked.

"My grandfather always told me that the animals are more scared of you than you are of them, so I thumped him on the nose, because Grandpa said it was a soft spot," she replied, putting up the shovel.

Lauren looked at the ranch hand and shrugged, following Ella to the truck. They loaded up into the truck, and drove all the way to the stockyards.

(Later)

They arrived at the stockyards, parking in a reserved spot for show animals. Leading the horses out of the trailer, Ella and Lauren rode Belle and Sunny to the holding warehouse, where they put their horses in stalls with lots of hay and decorated the outside of the pens with ruffled zebra striped fabric and purple name cards. The trio sat around in fold-out chairs, sipping soda or reading magazines. Suddenly, an intercom crackled to life:

*Will numbers 667, 666, 592, 604, and 603 please come to the show arena.*

Ella and Lauren jumped up and squealed. Moving quickly, they lead the horses to the show area and heaved themselves onto Belle and Sunny. The two girls slipped their numbers into clear cards and strapped them to their backs.

Looking around at their competition, Ella spotted numbers 666 and 667. Serenity and Bree. On perfect white horses. The judges opened the gates, horse and rider going through one by one. Ella spurred Belle in behind Serenity, Lauren cutting a buck toothed boy off to get behind her. Ella stroked Belle's neck and waited, carefully watching the B.S twins. They had the horses walk in circles, jump over obstacles, and do a once-over in looks.

When their turn was almost over, Bree's horse's tail lifted, releasing tennis ball sized pieces of crap. Ella snickered at the horrified faces of Bree and Serenity. They quickly left the area, leaving the poor pooper-scooper to clean up Bree's mess. Ella nudged Belle forwards, leading her in a slow trot.

"Okay numbers 603 and 604, please move your horses in a circle, starting slow and gradually going faster." a portly man said, gesturing to the dirt circle

Belle seemed to understand, going from slowly walking, to a full out run. Nostrils flaring, Belle rounded turn after turn, stopping only when Ella told her too. Sides heaving, Belle waited for the command to jump. Ella clicked her tongue, causing Belle to trot towards the bar, surging into a jump at the last minute.

The once-over was more difficult, it was all about being pure bred, looking decent, and having high quality. The man said nothing, opening the gates once again to let them out. Ella and Lauren rode over to where Bree and Serenity were waiting.

"I didn't know you ever knew what a horse was," Serenity spat at Lauren.

"That horse isn't even yours!" Lauren shot back.

"Yes it is," Serenity scoffed

"Then why is the brand from the Paris Bandits, the unowned group of horse breeders that don't sell their horses?" Ella asked nonchalantly.

"Because, um, I, well-" Serenity stuttered

"Ladies and gentlemen of the horse judging competition! Will you please come back to the arena for the winner crowning," The portly man said over the intercom.

The four girls raced back to the arena, dodging bulls, cows and other people on horseback. The quartet skidded to a stop in the arena, kicking up a great big cloud of red dirt. The man came with three ribbons, one for each pair.

"Now, you have all done well, but one pair stood out more than the others. That pair is numbers 603 and 604!" he said with a smile, handing them a blue ribbon, S&B got a red one, buck tooth and a redhead with freckles a green one.

Ella and Lauren jumped down to receive their ribbon, grinning ear to ear. Serenity and Bree got down as well, but had an idea. Ella took the ribbon, turned around, and got a faceful of dirt. Bree exploded into laughter, partly swallowing the dirt that Ella threw at her. Lauren let out a war cry, firing dirt at Serenity. The horses shuffled away from the madness, not wanting to be covered in the copper filth.

Coated by the grime that lay beneath their feet, the girls ceased fire. Bree and Serenity snootily hopped on their horses, ignoring the whinnies of dismay, while Ella and Lauren pulled the animals along by their bridles.

Back at the stables, Aunt Mary nearly had a heart attack.

"Just look at the state of your clothing!," she gasped, "And your faces! Do you want the professionals to think you act like brainless city girls?!,"

Ella and Lauren hung their heads, and Aunt Mary's tone softened.

"Alright, let's go back to the farm, return the horses, and you two can clean yourselves up." she sighed, leading them back to the horse trailer.

Once in the pickup, the pair shared a glance of victory, and high fived, creating a small cloud of red dust.


	5. Dancing with Death

(The month after that)

Ella sat straight up.

"_Today's the day!"_ she thought, dressing quickly.

Ella threw on a grey cami, flowing white tank top with an outline of a rose on it, and dark jean shorts. She rushed into the bathroom, spritzing perfume, applying mascara, and brushing on sparkly white eye shadow. Putting on black Toms, Ella catapulted down the stairs and into Aunt Mary's car.

She stuck her head back into the house, "Hurry Aunt Mary! The sooner the school day is over, the sooner I get to tonight's dance!"

Five minutes later, Aunt Mary bustled out of the house, rollers still in hair. Ella face-palmed, but said nothing.

They pulled up to the school, and Ella jumped out, running to Lauren.

"Today's the day!" she shrieked, pulling away from their hug.

"I know!" Lauren squealed back.

They heard the bell ring, and walked inside with the rest of the mob, disappearing into the mournful faces, awaiting for the dance to come. Ella pulled her math binder out of her locker and was hugged from behind by Ian.

"A 'Hello' would suffice," she said, turning to face him.

He dropped to one knee, holding a pretend case.

"Ella Taylor, will you go to the dance with me?" He said dramatically.

"Yes!" Ella gasped, linking arms with Ian.

She pretended to throw a bouquet behind her, seeing the imaginary flowers be caught by an awaiting Lauren.

She turned around to see Zack holding a box about the size of a basketball. Lauren opened the box, then the one inside of it, then the other one inside of that one, and so on until she found piece of paper at the bottom of the smallest box. It read:

Will you go to the dance with me?

Lauren squeaked out a 'yes' and hugged Zack with all of her might.

Ella turned back to her locker and took out her Texas History binder, closed it, locked her lock, and strode to math, Lauren beside her.

One _really_ boring math class later, Ella was pulling on her gym shorts and heading out into the lobby to go in for gymnastics.

While waiting, she called out to Bree, "So, Bree, how do you like the taste of dirt?"

Bree's reply was a scoff and a hair toss.  
>Coach Sherry unlocked the door, and the girls flooded in.<p>

"Today we will do bars." she said as the group stood in their roll call spots.

"Ella first,"

Ella stepped over to the uneven bars, rubbing chalk onto her hands.

"I want you to kick up and over, then stay up on the bar, do a great big cast, swing your feet under, flip off, and land on your feet. Got it? Okay do it." Coach Sherry said to her student, stepping back and watching.

Ella kicked up, spinning over the bar. Staying up, she swung her hips away from the bar, throwing herself, feet first, over the bar, and landing on her feet.

"Good! You may work on your floor routine." her coach said, dismissing her.

Ella's day rushed past, only being able to see certain moments, sleeping in Texas history, laughing in science, eating lunch, writing an essay in English, surprisingly, dancing in choir, playing Beethoven's fifth symphony in band. Finally, it was time for the dance.

(line break O-O)

"LAUREN! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?" Ella screeched once they got to Aunt Mary's house.

"How about this one?"

"Too poofy."

"This one?"

"Not the right color."

"This beauty right here?"

"Plaid? Really?"

"You wouldn't like this one."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Lauren!"

"You're not nice."

"Please?"

"Fine."

Ella gasped when she saw the dress.

It was a coral pink knee length dress with ends that fell in different lengths, resembling flames, but no color change, with a sweetheart neckline, strapless, white cotton lace bodice that ended underneath her breasts, and a brown belt wrapped between the two colors.

She instantly changed into it, slipping on silver heels, and pink jeweled necklace. Ella curled her hair into large, golden ringlets. She spritzed hairspray onto her curls and re-did her makeup. When Lauren emerged from her closet, wearing a short white dress with a light blue ribbon tied around her waist, Ella gasped.

Five minutes later, Lauren dropped the bomb.

"Tonight is the night of the Taking." she blurted, causing Ella to drop the hairspray bottle.

Ella looked away, drummed her fingernails against the granite bathroom countertops, looked at her perfectly manicured toes, and then back at Lauren.

"There's nothing you can do about it anyways." she muttered, continuing to straighten her hair while Ella stood dumbstruck. Once she was done, they grabbed their phones, purses, and got in Aunt Mary's car.

(line break O-O)

They arrive at the school, sashaying through the doors like queens. Finding Zack and Ian, the girls remind them what tonight is.

"You remember that tonight is the Kidnapping, right?" Lauren asked over the music.

"Yeah!" Ian replied loudly.

Just when the teens started to dance and feel comfortable, the lights went out. Girls screamed and gasped, guys soothed their frightened dates. Ella and Lauren looked at each other in the dark, fear radiating from both of them. Suddenly, Ella's feet started to sink into the marble. She looked down and realized the marble had opened up to reveal dirt, which she was rapidly sinking in.

Ella screamed and thrust her hand skywards, lighting up the room. Lauren tried to run to her, but was also being sucked down into mud. Everyone was staring, wide eyed and open mouthed, not being able to do anything. Ella clawed at the dirt, trying to pull herself out.

"IAN!" she shrieked, attempting to find his face in the crowd.

Seeing and hearing nothing of Ian, Ella cried out for Lauren.

"Don't worry! I'm right here!" Lauren called out from her sinkhole.

"Who me? Nope. Not worrying at all." Ella replied calmly.

Serenity and Bree's faces appeared in the crowd.

"Serenity! Help me!" Ella shouted, reaching out her hand.

Serenity looked at Ella's outstretched hand, and turned away, leaving poor Ella to possibly suffocate and die.

"Bree?"

**Once again turned down. Ella continued to sink, even after she heard the sound of earsplitting squawking. Finally, Ella's head sank beneath the dirt.**


	6. It does exist?

"Ella!" Lauren shouted, trying to wake her friend from her stupor.

"I'm _alive_?" she replied, looking down.

The pair was being held onto by blue vines that were attached to glowing tree trunks that whizzed them along. Even though they didn't know it, Ella and Lauren were in the Flowerground.

Lizards strummed guitars while birds and butterflies fluttered about, carrying muffins and blue punch. Clinging to her vine, Ella turned around. At first, she couldn't see anything, then faces appeared, and she was joined by a multitude of girls. Ella noticed she and Lauren were the only one's without massive trunks. Then, just as the thought came to her head, Ella's and Lauren's enormous suitcases rose up and rode along with them.

A couple minutes later, Ella was being pushed through dirt again. She stretched her arms upwards, and burst from the ground, trunk following, similar to a budding rose. Fifty other girls bloomed from the pristine grass, quickly surrounded by three fairies each. Ella was dusted off by fairies herself, and given a cup of peach tea as her trunk also bloomed from the sparkling pasture. Still holding her cup of tea, Ella and her suitcase were hoisted into the air by her team of fairies.

The fairies flew the girls in front of the glamorous castle, setting them gently down on the grass and let them roam freely. Ella caught Lauren's eye and gestured to the slimy moat across from their crystal water. She could tell that Lauren and the other girls were thinking the same thing: _Where are the boys?_

Facing the palace, Ella noticed a stunning arched sign, complete with mirrored words emblazoned onto the golden curve of the structure:

**The School for Good **

**Enlightenment and Enchantment **

Continuing to walk forwards, Ella's eyes flickered between the frosted doors engraved with majestic white swans. When the doors opened, fairies herded girls through the slender, mirrored corridor. Just as the group neared the doors, Ella heard a commotion behind her. She turned around to see Skye, a girl with jade green eyes and big, bouncy, curls the color of rubies, and a cluster of other girls, surround a skinny girl with shoulder length white hair, navy blue eyes, and dressed in a burlap sack, no shoes, and coated in grime. Her teeth were blacked out and her hair cut choppily. A couple of fairies tried to move the group along, but most sat on shoulders and watched. Ella hung near the back, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Are you lost dear?," Skye asked sincerely.

"No," the girl replied, rubbing an eye.

"Do you have a Flowerground pass?," Skye asked with false sweetness.

"Yeah, actually," she said, pulling out a large gold ticket, proclaiming her name in elegant calligraphy: Avery.

Ella broke through the tight circle and linked arms with Avery.

"C'mon, you can borrow some of my clothes and I can fix your hair," she said, pulling Avery away from the sharks in dresses and lipstick.

"Welcome New Princesses," a floating seven foot nymph said warmly, and moved aside to reveal a magnificent foyer.

"Wow," Avery and Ella said simultaneously.

Lauren came up behind them, "Wow, wha- oh."

The group walked in to see faculty lining the four spiral staircases, two pink, two blue, showering confetti upon their newest female professors wore the same high necked and long sleeved lace dress, each a different color and had a personal accessory. The male teachers, however, were clad in the same bright slim suits, none the same hue, paired with matching vests, slender ties, and colorful kerchiefs tucked in jacket pockets. The one thing that all of the professors had in common, a silver swan glittering over each of their hearts.

Ella noticed the supposedly hidden prods and whispers at the sight of Avery. Tightening her grip on the filthy girl, she threw dirty looks at anyone who gaped at her.(or Avery) As the girls formed a line in front of three floating nymphs with neon hair and lips, Ella got a better look at the majestic stair room.

The wall opposite her had a massive pink painted _E_, with perfectly drawn angels and sylphs flittering around its edges. The other three walls also had painted letters, spelling out the word E-V-E-R in pink and blue. The four spiraled staircases were arranged symmetrically at the corners of each wall, lit by high stained glass windows. One of the two azure flights had HONOR printed onto its baluster, along with glass etchings of kings and knights, while the other read VALOR, decorated with blue reliefs of hunters and archers. The two pink glass staircases had PURITY and CHARITY emblazoned with gold, along with delicate friezes of sculpted maidens, princesses, and kindly animals.

In the center of the room, alumni portraits coated a towering crystal obelisk that stretched from the milky marble floor to the domed sunroof. Higher up on the cylinder-like obelisk, were gold framed portraits of former students that had become princes and queens after graduation. In the middle, silver framed pictures lined the obelisk with those who had become jaunty sidekicks, dutiful housewives, and fairy godmothers. Last and surely least, bronze framed students, flecked with dusk, who ended up footmen and servants.

Ella, Avery, and Lauren finally reached the pink haired nymph who was handing out pieces of parchment. The nymph smiled and held out one of the pieces of parchment. Ella looked at it with bated breath:

Ella of Woods Beyond

GOOD 1st year

Charity Tower 46

(-)

Session: Faculty:

Beautification Prof. Emma Anemone

Animal Communication Princess Uma

Princess Etiquette Pollux

Good Deeds Prof. Clarissa Dovey

Lunch (None)

History of Heroism Prof. August Sader

Surviving Fairy Tales Yuba the Gnome

(Forest Group #3)

Taking a couple of steps to her left, Ella was handed a basket of books from a green haired nymph, spines peeking out, _The Privilege of Beauty, Winning Your Prince, The Recipe Book for Good Looks, Princess with a Purpose, Animal Speech 1: Barks, Neighs, and Chirps_. Continuing to move to her left, Ella stopped in front of the next nymph, who had blue hair and her uniform, a white button down thick strapped tank top, pink corset, a couple inches shorter than mid-thigh light gray cotton skirt, and glass high heeled slippers. Ella quickly glanced around to see if any boys had walked down the stairs recently. Seeing none, she slipped off her dress from the dance, putting on her new clothes. Glass shoes clicking, she walked over to Lauren, needing assistance with her corset.

"Can't...Breathe," Ella gasped as Lauren pulled the strings of her bodice.

She walked over to Avery with a wet kerchief and scrubbed the dirt off her face, the black on her feet, and the suffocating grime coating her skin. Ella then took tiny scissors and evened out her hair, cutting the ends stylishly. Once she was finished, after the cleaning, pulling, tying, and makeover, Avery looked prettier than Skye. Ella handed over her pocket mirror, showing Avery the final product of all her hard work.

"Wow," she breathed, enveloping Ella into a hug. "Thanks."

A giant baby blue cloud exploded between the two pink staircases, evaporating to reveal one of the most famous fairy-tale princesses. Cinderella.

"Welcome to the School of Good. If you would come this way," she said with a massive swoosh of her dress.

Stunned girls followed like sheep as she led them upstairs to the different towers. Cinderella pointed them in the direction of their rooms, hugged them goodbye, promised to see them again, and disappeared in another blue cloud.

Ella sprinted as fast as she could to room 46 in glass heels.

**Welcome Avery, Ella, and Lauren!**

A glittery sign read, marking their new room. Ella burst through the door, revealing three enormous mirrors, canopy beds, closets, and vanities. Elaborate murals of kissing couples blanketed the pink walls, with white silk canopies shaped like carriages stretched over their beds. Avery dragged her giant trunk in, setting it down at the foot of her bed. Lauren opened one of the closet doors, and gasped,

"Look! There's different colors of what we're wearing!,"

Ella and Avery raced to their walk-ins and stared, open mouthed. Heads turned to the sound of jangling fairies. Their door opened, but not by fairies.

"Do you guys have any hairspray?" Olive, a girl with caramel colored hair, blue eyes, and willowy figure asked.

Ella strode over to her suitcase, "I think so,"

She unlatched it and lifted the edge.

MEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOW

Rumple the cat exploded from her trunk, causing all of the girls to scream. Ella latched onto the frightened animal, holding him still.

"How in the _world_ did you get in there?," she asked, stroking Rumple's back.

Setting the cat down, she tossed Olive the hairspray. Rumple skittered under Avery's bed, caterwauling. Just as Ella was about to get the cat, when the fairies finally got the crowd moving. Ella, Lauren, and Avery joined the moving mass of girls, talking, giggling, and making friends faster than they could talk.


	7. Can This Be Real?

As soon as Serenity turned from Ella's outstretched hand, her heart went cold and black. Her once white dress turned the color of coal, and long straight brown hair turned into a gnarled mess. Bree was not much different: Dress from peach to an ashy black, curly hair to knotted mess, gone with her once beautiful appearance.

Bree turned to check on Ella's sinking progress, the blonde being chin deep in the soft dirt. Two massive skeletal birds exploded through the ceiling, sending cinder block fragments everywhere. The girls dove for cover under ruined decorations, eluding the stymphs first aerial assault. The second time, however, both females were obtained, squealing and kicking. The other bird went after Wayne and Landon, who were easily captured, thinking they were going to the school for Good.

The bony birds speedily flew through the broken ceiling, taking their new cargo for an unexpected journey.  
>-(Later)-<p>

Soaring over a dark and desolate forest, the teens become nervous.

"Since there are four of us, where are the other four?," Serenity questioned the relaxed boys.

"Going to the school for Evil, duh," Wayne replied calmly.

"You see, Ella and Lauren were sinking into the hell tunnel that would take them to Evil," Landon added on.

Serenity considered this, staying quiet. Finally, the two palaces came in view. The quartet gaped dumbly as the stymphs started to swerve towards the darker and desolate castle. The colossal birds dove, causing the four teens to scream, agreeing on something. Bree felt the stymphs claws loosen their hold on her...

"NO!" she screeched as the birds dropped them into black sludge.

(Line Break o.o)

Serenity coughed up burning sludge, trying in vain to fight the current. Just as her head slipped under, an arm went around her waist, hoisting her up, breaking the surface. She gasped for air, and struggled in the strong grip of her rescuer. Serenity tried to get a good look at her savior, but couldn't because of the angle she was at. The mystery person pulled her past falling children and dead goat carcasses. Finally, it dragged her onto the barren shore, setting her down on the charred landscape. Bree and Serenity's luggage washed up as Serenity coughed up sludge.

"Are you okay?," a gorgeous boy, tall, with brown hair and blue eyes, and moderately tan skin asked.

"Yeah- I- Hel- My name is Serenity." Serenity stuttered, finally choosing on what to say.

He smiled, "I'm Blake,"

Wolves, standing on two feet and wearing bright red uniforms, cracked whips at lagging students. The pair scrambled to get in line with their massive trunks, bullwhips barely missing their heels. The mass was herded into a tunnel that started out with a width of about seven feet. The group trudged underneath a rusted black gate with barbed wire and black swans beneath an archway:

**The School or Evil Edification **

**And Propagation Of Sin**

The seven feet narrowed down to what felt like seventeen inches. Serenity squeezed between two rocks, continuing to follow the snaking line of future villains.

They emerged from the tight corridor and into a foyer that reeked of dead/ or dying animals, hellish gargoyles glared down from stone rafters, torches in their sharp toothed jaws. A steel memorial of a bald, toothless hag brandishing an apple glowed in the intimidating firelight. Along the wall, a crumbly pillar had a colossal black letter _N_ painted on it, decorated with demonic faced imps, trolls, and Harpies climbing up and down it like a burnt tree. A bloodred _E_ on the next column, emblazoned with swinging giants and goblins.

Shuffling along the twisting line, Serenity spelled out N-E-V-E-R across the columns. When she finally walked into a section of the foyer with better light, Serenity almost threw up. The other students were _monsters_. Features included but not limited to: green skin, horns, spikes, one eye, seven eyes, pale skin, slimy skin, tails, etc. Bree and Serenity stood, mouths hanging open, frozen to the spot. One by one they all turned to look at Serenity. Wait, no _over_ Serenity. She turned to look at Blake, a perfect face among the misshapen. Suddenly, the beasts attacked. Shoes, rocks, even a snake or two, thrown with great force at the diamond in the midst of ashes.

"Get back to you side Everboy!"

"No room for Good!"

"Villains only!"

Instead of fighting back, Blake stood there taking both the verbal jibes and the physical ones. Slowly the attacks stopped. The teens went back to walking towards their destination. As the line kept shuffling along, Serenity got a better look at the foyer. Three black crooked staircases twisted up in a perfect row. One carved with monsters, MALICE tattooed on its baluster, the second, etched with spiders, read MISCHIEF, and the third had snakes carved into it, reading VICE. Around the three staircases were portraits of past villains, from Grand Witches to ogres to plants.

When Serenity walked past her smiling picture, she nearly had a heart attack. It took both Bree and Blake to restrain her from tackling the blue horned gnome that was hammering the portraits into the wall with all of the other juvenile monsters' pictures. A hag with a massive boil on her cheek handed poor Serenity her schedule for the first year:

Serenity of Woods Beyond

Evil, 1st Year

Mischief Tower 54

(-)

Session…..Faculty

Henchmen Training….Castor

Uglification….Prof. Bilious Manley

History of Villainy…...Prof. August Sader

Curses and Death Traps…..Lady Lesso

Lunch…..(None)

Special Talents….Prof. Sheeba Sheeks

Surviving Fairy Tales…Yuba the gnome

(Forest Group #3)

An ogre dumped an eel-tied stack of books in her hands, the grotesque titles peeking out: _Best Villainous Monologues 2nd ed. Spells for Suffering, Year 1, The Novice's Guide to Kidnapping & Murder, Embracing Ugliness Inside & Out, How to Cook Children (With New Recipes!) _Lastly, a striped satyr thrust a black skirt, long sleeved shirt, leggings, boots, and gloves. Serenity looked at the future murderers around her and shrugged, putting on the foul uniform.

Out of nowhere, a giant green cloud exploded in front of the middle staircase, and Maleficent appeared.

"Listen well all of you," she boomed, causing the crowd to quake with fear.

"You have all been chosen for the School of Evil, so don't disappoint me." she said, and all of the new students suitcases rattled.

They frantically checked their bags, stomachs filled with dread as realization took over. All of their packed clothes were now in three colors: Black, white, or gray.

Bree let out a screech, attracting all attention to her.

"My favorite dress!" she wailed.

"Can we send her back?" a blue, bony boy asked, jabbing a thumb in Bree's direction.

Maleficent shot him down with a glare.

"I will see you after the Circus of Talents, young monsters," she said with a swoop of her cape and disappeared in a green cloud.

Serenity raced up the Malice staircase, Bree in tow. She burst into her new room, a completely burnt used-to-be hotel room. Scorch marks ripped across the peeling walls, sinister canopies hung from ashen beds, toasted carpet lay beneath her black boots. But the most evil thing in the room, a girl, sitting on one of the charcoal covered beds. She was deathly pale, with dark brown hair, gray eyes, and had a red jewel around her neck.

"Hi. My name is Baefire." (BALE-FIRE) she said in a cold dead voice.

"Umm, hi." Serenity said back with an uncertain smile.

The girls put up their things, trying to make a home of the crumbling dorm. Wolves smashed through the door, snatching the girls by their collars and tossing them into the trudging masses.


	8. The Goodness Of Boys

The Theater of Tales was located in Good, with two doors, one for Good, and one for Evil. The princesses of Good entered to find pink and blue glass pews, bunches of glass roses at the end of each pew, and glass engravings of Good battles, princes, and princesses. The other side however, had warped wooden benches, carvings of murder and torture, and deadly stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Between the two sides was a silver marble aisle and stone stage, cracked down the middle. A flaming rose was carved into the back wall of the stage.

Sixty princesses filed into the pews, smoothing skirts and fixing hair, while Evil students grumpily sat in blackened benches.

"Where do you think Ian is right now?" Ella nervously asked Lauren.

"At home in tears because we were _kidnapped_ by _plants_." Lauren replied with a sigh.

"Well aren't you the optimist."

"Where else would he be?"

"Here, somewhere."

"Like that will happen."

Just as the words passed over Laurens lips, a sound, faint at first, made all of the girls, Avery included, stop cold. Heads swiveled just in time to see the Good doors burst open with sixty gorgeous boys occupied by sword fight. Boy trapped boy against pew, swords clashed, boots stomping on marble, Ella and Lauren searched the brawl for Zack and Ian, only to come up empty-handed with the boys moving too fast. While they fought, baby blue button down shirts came untucked from navy jeans, blue ties with a single gold initial swung back and forth with their owners movement, while black boots clomped down on the silver marble.

Finally, all of the boys came to a halt, drawing roses from their shirts, throwing them to the girls who most caught their eye.

Ella looked just in time to see Ian smiling wide and throwing her a rose. She caught it, heart brimming with ecstasy. The villains booed the princes, waving banners reading, 'NEVERS RULE, EVERS DROOL' and 'DOWN WITH EVERAFTER'

Shooting kisses into the Evil seating, the boys sat down. Just as Ian took a step near her, another prince blew open the doors. Tall, jet black hair, thunderstorm gray eyes, sun-kissed skin, he smirked at the sword armed boys, and drew his own. He deflected sword after sword, the weapons piling up next to him.

"Next?" the mysterious prince called out, daring the next challenger.

Ian stepped up, Ella in mind. The prince grinned, then, out of the corner of his eye, saw _her_. Blonde hair, blue eyes, rosy lips, she stuck out from the rest, as if she was glowing. And she was looking straight at him, no wait, next to him, at his challenger.

"She's mine." Ian muttered to his competition, sensing the lusting look.

"Never." the prince replied, taking the first swing.

The boys fought with determination, motivation in head. In a flash, Ian was knocked off his feet, the prince's sword to his neck. In another flash, Ella was pointing the prince's own sword to his neck. All of the Good girls gasped, while the Nevers cheered the brave princess on, especially Blake. Ella studied the hilt of the silver weapon she was holding.

"Excalibur. Who'd you steal it from?"

She lowered the sword and handed it point down back to its owner.

"Nobody. I inherited it from my father." the nameless prince replied smoothly, taking the weapon, holding on a bit too long.

Ella snatched her hand back and walked with Ian back to her seat next to open mouthed Lauren, Zack, and Avery. The handsome prince pulled out his rose and almost all the girls went wild, fighting each other for this boy's rose.

In the midst of all this, Ella examined her fingernails, thinking "_I need a nail filer."_

Once again, she looked up to see a rose coming straight for her. Catching it, Ella didn't realize she just changed her own life. Boys sat with the ones who caught their roses, but Lauren and Ian made no room, so he unhappily sat on the other side of Ian.

"Welcome to the Schools for Good and Evil," said the nicer of the two heads.

Ella looked up to see an enormous two headed dog pacing the stage. While one head was cute and cuddly, like a TV show dog, the other was rabid and fierce.

(One almost boring assembly later. *If you want to read the welcoming, get the book*)

The princess and princes got up and went back to their towers, trying to win each others attention.

"Many would not expect a princess to have reflexes like that," the anonymous prince complemented, worming his way between Ian and Ella.

"Many would not expect a prince to be slow enough to let a princess defeat him like that," Ella shot back, elbowing him out of the way.

"How could you treat someone like me so harshly?"

"How could you know me for more than an hour and I still don't know your name?"

He grinned, "Jackson."

The group arrived at the Charity towers, dropping off the three girls. Ella walked through the door, closed it tight behind Avery, and flopped down on her bed.

"I have never seen a boy with a crush on me so courageous." Ella sighed.

"You forget Ian," Lauren replied, changing into white fluffy shorts with light blue zebra stripes on them and a light blue short sleeved shirt with a white zebra striped pocket over the heart.

"He's different,"

"How?"

"'Cause I like him back,"

Lauren scoffed, and threw a brown paper covered package at her.

"What's this?" Ella asked, catching it.

"Your pajamas."

Ella undid the wrapping and pulled out black fuzzy shorts with white martini glasses, a white sleeveless shirt with a black martini glass over the heart, filled with a pink drink. While she was changing, Ella looked at Avery, who was wearing navy blue furry shorts with silver snowflakes, light gray t-shirt with a glittery blue star over her heart. Even though all of the were different, they all had one thing in common: a silver swan stitched over their hearts, the bird rested on animal print, hovered next to the glass, and sat in one of the top corners of Avery's star.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired and going to bed." Ella said with a yawn.

"Go ahead," Avery said, pulling her covers to her chin.

Ella walked to the opposite side of the room and backhand springed herself into bed.

Ella woke up to Rumple staring at her. She yelped, flinging the cat onto Lauren. The poor feline landed with an _oomph_, waking Lauren with a distressed meow. She sat straight up, fully awake.

"Morning," Avery said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Ella stretched and got out of her soft sheets, walking towards her closet. She pulled out a purple skirt, white shirt, and gray corset, a different colored version of yesterdays uniform. Taking refuge in the bathroom, she got ready for her very important first day. Ella's morning routine included but was not limited to: Showering, applying face masks, blow drying her hair, getting dressed, styling her hair, doing her long process of makeup, applying lotion, spritzing perfume, and finally, adding accessories. Once she was finished, Ella opened the dorm door to see the other girls bustling about the hallway and into other girls' rooms like tornadoes. Skye, Rae, Olive, Michelle, and Isabelle breezed through her door, dragging her, Lauren, and Avery into the bathroom and to the vanities. Hair was redone, Nails filed and painted, lips glossed, and just as the girls finished, fairies chimed the start of breakfast. Girls field into two lines and strode down the hall to breakfast.


End file.
